


Anything

by hereforthephilindafics



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cunnilingus, Episode Tag, F/M, Masturbation, Porn with Feelings, Vaginal Fingering, post 7x09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25698979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereforthephilindafics/pseuds/hereforthephilindafics
Summary: This emotion had disappeared from her body after Tahiti. She didn’t want to relive it all over again, not alone.Melinda starts making some progress with her feelings, but she needs Coulson's help.
Relationships: Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Comments: 11
Kudos: 66





	Anything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cminerva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cminerva/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Moments of Gold, Flashes of Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25672936) by [cminerva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cminerva/pseuds/cminerva). 



> You can thank cminerva for this one! It was supposed to be a crack fic about Melinda feeling horny because of other people and going to Coulson for *ahem* a helping hand after the fic she posted. It is now a mess of feelings and smut.
> 
> I have taken some great liberties in assuming how Melinda would start feeling more like herself again, mostly out of concern that her "arch" this season is done and we will not get back to how she is coping with her empathic powers after the conversation with Elena on the quinjet.
> 
> I cried every time I edited this so I decided to stop editing and post it.

Melinda slammed her bunk door closed. The noise echoed down the hall. She wrapped her hands around her neck and sunk her fingernails in her skin, groaning. She massaged her shoulders, sighing as the tight muscles loosened a bit. She couldn’t go on like this. It was becoming overwhelming to randomly pick up people’s emotions from across the room, or the hall in this case. It was not happening constantly, now it just overtook her when someone’s emotions were strong and sudden.

Pain, or sorrow, or arousal would fit that category. Melinda smirked. She really would rather not have found out this way how close Daisy and Sousa were. She knew Daniel Sousa was a good man, and Daisy deserved good things in her life. Still, Melinda was ready to use any and all frightening techniques on the guy if need be. But she was willing to let Daisy be an adult and handle her heart affairs, the girl would come to her if she needed advice or help.

Melinda snorted at her empty room. Who was she kidding? Daisy would probably run to Coulson first. LMD or not, their bond seemed as strong as ever. She blinked when she realized she felt… was it… frustration? Nothing with Coulson was easy, the man was exhausting on a good day, but Melinda would be lying to herself if she said she didn’t miss him. Not her lover or romantic partner, but her _friend_. The one who knew so much about her, down to the most intimate and embarrassing things.

Her breathing quickened as she thought of him. She felt…warm. Melinda knew she was not running a fever, and the Lighthouse was climate controlled, but she felt hot, her skin tight. She blinked, observing herself in the mirror. Her cheeks had a bit of pink in them, her pupils were dilated slightly. Was she aroused? She assumed it might be the lingering emotions she picked up from the happy couple, but this had not happened last time. Once she had moved away from the room Elena and Mack had been in, everything had faded back to nothing.

Yet, Melinda didn’t feel blank this time. It was like the borrowed feelings had kickstarted her own, and everything had become more intense once she thought of Coulson. She gasped at the throb between her legs, following it with a thin moan. She had not felt this… Melinda squeezed her eyes shut. This emotion had disappeared from her body after Tahiti. She didn’t want to relive it all over again, not alone.

She rushed down the hallway of her floor before she changed her mind, or she picked up something from someone else that trampled her own feelings. Melinda swallowed hard as she knocked on Coulson’s door. She heard him putter around his bunk before his footsteps got closer.

He blinked. “May?”

“I know I told you to get away from me, but I’m tired of not feeling anything.”

Coulson pushed away from the door, holding it open for her to slip in. “Are you okay?”

Melinda looked around his bunk. He had picked the same one he occupied when they had been using the Lighthouse in their time. But this time around, there were less of his things littering the small space. No bottle of Haig and box of cookies for his midnight snacks. No water or candy that Daisy could steal. The space was neat and clean, almost clinically so.

“May?”

She turned, swallowing the lump in her throat. Coulson was still by the door, his hands in his pockets, but she could tell they were clenched into fists. Melinda swallowed again.

“What Daisy and Daniel were feeling… it seems to have affected me on a more permanent basis this time.”

Coulson blinked. “Oh,” he said softly. His head tilted to the right.

“And I do not want to let it fade,” Melinda said, looking straight at him.

“I see.”

She took a step closer to him since he wouldn’t come to her. “And I do not want to be alone, Coulson. I’ve been alone for so long.” Melinda slid her hands up his chest, griping the lapels of his suit jacket.

“May…” He covered her hands with his, stilling her movements.

She tilted her head to the right. “You don’t want me?”

Coulson snorted, but looked into her eyes when he saw the confusion there. “This is clearly not about me. I am more than willing to help you through…anything, but I do not think being together will make things easier for you afterwards.”

Melinda frowned, looking down. Maybe she had misjudged his interest. Maybe he just wanted to feel a human connection, just like she craved. She jumped when she felt Coulson’s fingers curl under her chin and raise her head so she could meet his eyes.

“Mel, I am happy to give you a helping hand.” He paused to smirk at her. “Just… let me take care of you tonight.”

Melinda nodded before she had a chance to think about it and change her mind. Coulson moved closer to her and she inhaled. He still used the same cologne. She knew it was sprayed on his clothes, but it still brought her back to field missions and long nights at the Playground doing paperwork, the musk of his scent mixing with his sweat. She sighed when he leaned his forehead against hers.

“Is this okay?” he asked, almost a whisper, and yet still too loud in the silent room.

“Yes.”

“May I ask something?”

Melinda pulled back, nodding.

“Tell me…” Coulson licked his lips. “Tell me about Tahiti. Everything. All I have is a stupid report stating we went there. I want…”

Melinda smirked. “You want the redacted details?”

Coulson smirked back. “I want to re-learn you.” His hands gripped her biceps and rubbed up and down. “All of you.”

Melinda leaned her head back against his and nodded, trusting he could feel the movement.

“Can I take you to bed?”

“Unless you’d rather stand all night.”

Coulson chuckled. “How do you feel about being carried bridal style?”

She groaned, rolling her eyes.

“Okay.”

Melinda almost squealed when Coulson gripped the backs of her thighs and lifted her up as if she were a rag doll. She laughed, wrapping her legs around his waist. He looked up at her without moving and Melinda smiled down at him, her thumbs rubbing the sides of his neck. She was surprised when she felt him shiver, letting a small growl escape his lips.

“You wanted to do this on the island a lot,” she heard herself say. “Wanted to carry me everywhere, never far from you.”

Coulson’s left cheek twitched with a half-smile. “I’m guessing you didn’t let me do it as much as I wanted.”

“I was worried…” Melinda placed her right hand over his heart. There was no beat, no warmth, but the thing that stung the most was the lack of the hard scar tissue she had learned to map with her eyes closed while she lay on his chest. That was part of him too, and now it was gone, like so much more.

“Mel?” Coulson paused, looking up at her. “Okay?”

Melinda nodded. “Just got caught up in memories.”

“Tell me about our bed,” he said lowering her slowly on the hard mattress of the bunk.

Melinda scooted toward the wall so Coulson could sit next to her, patting the free space when he stood at first. “It was big, soft but firm, good for both our backs.”

Coulson snorted, finally sitting down.

“It had netting all around it to keep the mosquitos out, which really came in handy because we spent most of our time in it buck naked.”

Melinda smirked when he took a deep breath. Her chest was rising and falling faster, remembering the night he had fucked her so hard she had yanked one of the drapes down because she had desperately needed to hold onto something, ground herself against the waves he thrust through her.

“Would you like to be naked, Melinda?” Coulson asked, his blue eyes darting all over her face.

She nodded, shifting on the bed to sit up but he stopped her, his right hand pushing her hips down.

“Let me.”

She nodded again.

“Please tell me if something is too much, or too soon.”

Melinda sighed when Coulson ran the hand that was gripping her hip down her left thigh, circling patterns over her black jeans. She watched as his hand travelled back to her belly, bunching the plain black shirt she was wearing up until it revealed the zipper of her pants. He held her eyes while he one handedly popped the button and pulled the zipper down. Then he stopped.

“I have this memory of you making fun of me not knowing how to undo your bra,” Coulson said.

Melinda chuckled, raising her right eyebrow at him. “You technically have not proven yourself yet.”

He hummed, shifting on the bed so he was facing her fully, his hands at her hips. “May I?”

She nodded, lifting her hips to aid the removal of the tight material. Coulson’s hands followed the jeans sliding down her legs and Melinda moaned, her flesh breaking out in goosebumps. She closed her eyes and sighed, licking her lips.

“Melinda?”

Coulson’s voice was alarmed, and her eyes flew open. He was looking at her left thigh.

“Oh,” she said, once she realized why it would be so shocking to him. “That’s right, you wouldn’t have a memory of this.”

He climbed on the bed, folding his legs beneath him, torso leaning forward. Melinda held her breath, her leg twitching despite her best effort to stay still when Coulson ran his index finger up and down and around the scars.

“All it says is that you hurt your leg in space.”

She smiled. “It was one hell of a pipe that went through it…or technically I went through the pipe.”

Coulson looked up, eyes wide. “Does it hurt?”

“Not that much anymore, but I can’t bend certain ways anymore.”

He looked up at her smirking and she rolled her eyes. He shifted as he took off his jacket and Melinda admired how his muscles flexed, his wide shoulders working beneath his dress shirt. Coulson dropped his jacket on the floor next to her jeans and turned to her.

“You said something about being naked a lot?” He ran his hands up her belly again, pulling the shirt with him.

Melinda sat up, covering Coulson’s hands with hers and tugging the shirt off. “Mmmm. We didn’t find much use for clothes.”

Coulson moved back as she laid down on the bed. He blinked, his eyes traveling up and down her torso. “I can’t imagine why,” he finally said.

Melinda snorted. His fingers rubbed circles on her stomach, dipping into her belly button. She yelped and Coulson grinned before his index finger traveled up, stopping at her sternum. She pushed her chest up, but he simply observed, even though she had on a plain black bra.

“Tell me about your bikinis, please.”

She raised her right eyebrow at him. “Who said I wore them?”

“Oh, you’re right. One pieces are much better to swim in.”

Melinda caught the hand that was splayed on her belly and brought it up to her right breast, molding his fingers over her bra. “I meant; I barely wore any. We had a private beach, and every time I got out of the water the first few days, you would just rip off whatever I had on and carry me inside.”

Coulson’s hand over her breast began massaging, the pressure increasing each time. “We didn’t…why not outside?”

Melinda wrinkled her nose. “I don’t like sand.”

He laughed, his hand stilling, his fingers running over the edge of the cup. “Can I take this off?”

“I thought you’d never ask,” Melinda said. She raised her torso just enough for Coulson’s hand to slip around, gasping when the bra loosened in the next second.

He grinned at her, raising his eyebrows. Melinda rolled her eyes and slipped the straps off her shoulders, pulling the bra off and dropping it over the edge of the bed. Coulson’s sharp inhale was loud. His hands dropped on the mattress either side of her and Melinda moaned as her nipples hardened under his stare.

“You did that the first time in Tahiti too, you know?”

Coulson’s tongue peaked out to wet his lips. “Can you blame me?”

He reached out, his hands cupping her small breasts carefully, a little too gently. Melinda squirmed when he ran his thumbs over her pebbled nipples. She shifted on the mattress, raising her right leg and bending it to get comfortable.

“At least then you dove right in… oh shit!” Melinda moaned when Coulson squeezed harder. “You couldn’t resist sucking my nipples, leaving little bruises all over my tits.”

“Fuck!” Coulson almost growled it.

Melinda let him pull her closer as he leaned over, covering her torso with his. She moaned when the material of his dress shirt tickled her over sensitive skin. Coulson’s lips wrapped around her right nipple, suctioning gently. She gripped the short hair at the base of his neck, pulling it.

“Harder.” Her hips gave an involuntary jump. “That’s it…oh yeah…ahhh!”

Coulson pulled away. “What did I do wrong?”

Melinda smiled, still reeling from the pleasure such small ministrations had spread through her. “I’m a little sensitive around my nipples. But you do love to bite.”

He smiled, lowering his head. “Can I pull and pinch?” Coulson went back to massaging the flesh, trapping her nipples between his fingers.

“ _Gently_.”

He grinned, squeezing her right nipple as it peeked between his fingers. Melinda moaned. She fisted the bedsheets, biting her lower lip not to scream. Coulson growled, not able to resist dipping his head, sucking her left nipple this time.

“You made me… ohhh…. You made me cum like this one night,” Melinda said, licking her lips. Her mouth was dry from panting and talking. “All you did was torture me, bite and suck, and I was done for.”

Coulson grinned around her hard nipple. He licked and sucked before letting it go with a pop. “Should I try again?”

Melinda rolled her eyes, wincing when his pinch bordered on pain. “I don’t think I’m that patient, Coulson.”

He snorted. “You’ve never been, Mel.”

She blinked at him. Coulson realized what he had said and looked up, a shy smile on his lips. Melinda reached out, cupping his right cheek in her palm.

“Touch me.” Her thumb caressed the soft skin, so life like it surprised her a little bit. “Please.”

Coulson nodded, scooting further down the narrow bed. Melinda smirked at him as she lifted her left leg, moving it over his head so that he was finally between her spread thighs. She could feel how wet the crotch of her underwear was and she was sure he could see it. Coulson observed her like her body was a mission, his eyes calculating all the risks.

“You really are exhausting,” Melinda said with a sigh.

He chuckled, looking up at her. “Let me guess, I did this too our first time?”

“ _All_ the times,” she said, rolling her eyes.

Coulson’s hands rested on her bare thighs and rubbed up and down. His fingers loosening the tense muscles, always mindful of her injury. “Can you blame me?”

Melinda grunted, lifting her hips. She watched as he closed his eyes, inhaling deeply.

“I have memories of you smelling of jasmine and green tea, of sweat and blood, but I would give everything to smell your scent mixed with the ocean water and sunscreen.”

“Phil…”

His eyes snapped open. “Yes?”

“Please touch me before I lose my mind.”

He grinned, his hands inching maddening slowly toward her underwear. The black cotton matched the simple bra, but Coulson pulled it down gently, like he was handling expensive lace. He brought the material to his face and inhaled deeply before it joined the growing pile of clothes on the floor.

Melinda whimpered when the cool temperature of the room made her realize just how hot and wet she was. She ran her fingers between her folds; they were swollen and sensitive. She bit her lip as her middle finger dipped inside her pussy, gasping at the sticky wetness she found.

“Fuck!” Coulson was panting as he watched. “Is that how you like it, Mel?”

She smiled at him through her haze of pleasure. “I like two…ohh… sometimes three of your fingers. They are so thick and long, the stretch is almost as good as your cock mmmm…..”

Melinda gasped when Coulson pulled her closer. He slowly circled her right wrist and pulled her fingers out of her throbbing pussy. She licked her lips when his tongue licked around her digits, pulling each finger into his mouth, sucking her flavor from her skin.”

“Phiiiil!” Melinda was beyond stopping her whine.

“Did I taste you a lot on our beach, Melinda?”

She hummed. “All the time. You got your face between my legs any chance you got.” She raised her eyebrow at him. “You’re a messy eater.”

Coulson chuckled, slapping her ass cheeks, making her yelp. Melinda tried to control her breathing as he slid off the bed, pulling one of the pillows with him and throwing it on the floor. She let him pull her by the legs until his face was right between her thighs, so close his breath ticked her folds.

“Tell me if you don’t like something.”

Melinda gasped when his cold tongue took the first few laps. She shuddered and groaned as she became reacquainted with the sensation of having a mouth on her sensitive flesh. Coulson slurped loudly, his tongue trying to cover as much territory as possible. Melinda laughed, wiggling on the bed when he hit a ticklish spot. He realized and did it again until she was panting.

“So good… a little to the left…right there keep doing that… fuck!”

Coulson hummed. He pulled away and looked up. “I’m guessing you get chatty when it’s good?”

Melinda raised her head with a grunt and glared down at him. “Get back to work.”

He smirked, diving back in.

“Oh shit!” Melinda almost sat up when she felt his middle finger breach her.

Coulson stopped. “Sorry did I—

“Keep going, don’t you dare… ohhhh!”

Melinda heard his chuckle, but she couldn’t care too much that he was getting cocky. His middle finger dipped in and out of her walls, going all the way to the knuckle and retreating, making her feel like he was pulling her inside out just with that. She moaned and gripped his hair when he added his index finger slowly. His thumb rested on her clit as the rest of his fingers cupped her ass. Melinda’s hips rode his fingers like it were a cock. She was so close and then he pressed too hard on her clit and she scooted back on the bed, trying to get away from the pressure.

Coulson looked up. “What happened?”

Melinda groaned, cupping herself.

He climbed back on the bed. “Mel? Did I hurt you?” His hand covered hers.

She rolled her eyes. “No! You always do this though. It’s too sensitive and you just rub it like it’s a keyboard button.”

“Ohhhh…” Coulson looked at her and then burst into a fit of laughter.

“It’s not funny!” Melinda tried to kick him away.

He grinned. “I think I can kiss it better.”

“Do that right now and I’ll be on my way out.”

Coulson chuckled, raising his hands when he saw the stare Melinda fixed him with. “I have a better idea.”

Melinda eyed him while his right hand snuck between her legs. “Ohhhhhhh.” Her legs twisted as the vibrations grew stronger.

She moaned as her clit grew more sensitive under the constant pulses. Coulson shifted on the bed; his joke forgotten as he concentrated on keeping his touches light. Melinda watched him, mouth gaping as he circled the hood of the swollen nub, pressing on it directly just for a moment before she twisted and groaned.

“How’s that?”

Melinda hummed. “We put your prosthetic to good use in Tahiti… oh! Fuck!”

Coulson chuckled. He twisted his hand, managing to sink his index and middle finger inside of her again while his thumb vibrated on her clit. Melinda pulled her nipples, rotating her hips down on his curled fingers. It felt like he was searching for someth—

“Son of a….oh god Phil…easy…ohh shit shitshit I’m….

He groaned when the first squirt hit his chest. Melinda screamed and then grabbed a pillow to throw over her face. She let her stream of moans and screams into it as Coulson continued to move his fingers inside of her, not letting up even as her sounds turned to half-pained whimpered.

“You look so hot like this Melinda. You have no idea,” he said.

She felt like she was drowning, unable to breathe through the waves of pleasure. But when Melinda realized she was actually feeling something, she cried, only not in pleasure this time. She was finally able to relax after minutes that seemed to drag on for eternity, a loop of pleasure that Coulson kept resetting. Every muscle inside of her was still contracting, trying to pull his fingers in even deeper. She whimpered, lowering the pillow on the bed.

Her panting was the only sound in the room. Melinda found herself missing her Phil, the one who would hold her afterwards, wrap her up in his arms, surround her with his scent and the words he would murmur in her ear. This Coulson was unnaturally still at the foot of the bed, but Melinda was grateful, she couldn’t stand to be touched right now.

He crawled to her left side and lied down facing her. Melinda closed her eyes, trying to steady her breathing. She was grateful Coulson had turned her original offer down. She opened her eyes and turned her head to look at him.

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

Melinda snorted, but it turned into a sob. Coulson frowned, wiggling closer but still not touching her.

“You died on a fucking sun chair! After a whole night of not breathing right. I spent it awake, making sure you didn’t just stop. And the next day you asked me for some juice and…and…and I came back, and you looked like you were napping but you were gone!”

Her throat was clenched so tight it hurt as Melinda sobbed out the words. Coulson’s eyes widened, glassing over. He stayed perfectly still as she cried next to him.

“May I touch you?”

She moved closer, burrowing her face in his chest, inhaling his scent and the aroma of her arousal mixed with the tears running down her cheeks. Melinda rubbed her face on the soft fabric of his shirt, soaking the material. She licked her lips, tasting the salt of her own tears, suddenly thinking how long it had been since the last time she had had a margarita. She started laughing and Coulson tensed the arm wrapped around her which was rubbing her back.

“You must think I’m fucking crazy!” she said, sniffling.

Coulson snorted. “I think I hurt you, and then you bottled it all up and had no time to grieve. And then you died doing the nobble thing.”

“I learned that from the best,” Melinda said wiping her eyes with the back on her hand.

He pulled back, looking down at her. “And then you lost it all. It’s only normal it would come to a boil.”

She closed her eyes for a moment, sighing. “Thank you for—

“Anytime,” Coulson said, grinning.

Melinda shoved him back, squealing when he pulled her by the arms, situating her on top of him as he laid on his back.

“I was going to say for not pushing for more.”

Coulson smiled up at her, his large palm cupping her jaw and Melinda shivered.

“What now?” she asked, eyes closed as she rubbed her face on his palm.

Coulson flipped them, staying between her legs as Melinda wrapped them around his waist. His warm lips kissed her check, his tongue trailing her jaw, sucking little bruises on her throat and neck before liking her sternum, biting gently. He kissed up and down her left arm, his breath ticking her side as he bit her hip, making her yelp. He stopped when he reached her pubic hair and looked up.

“Anything you want.”


End file.
